The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Buddleia plant, botanically known as Buddleia davidii Franch., commonly known as butterfly-bush, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘PIIBD-I’. ‘PIIBD-I’ is grown primarily as an ornamental for landscape use and for use as a potted plant.
‘PIIBD-I’ originated from an open-pollination of the cultivar ‘Griffin Blue’ (unpatented) growing in Watkinsville, Ga. in 2010. The cultivar ‘PIIBD-I’ originated and was selected in a cultivated environment in Watkinsville, Ga. from the progeny of this open-pollination by continued evaluation for growth habit, foliage and flower characteristics.
Asexual reproduction of ‘PIIBD-I’ by stem cuttings in Watkinsville, Ga. since 2011 has shown that all the unique features of this new Buddleia, as herein described, are stable and reproduced true-to-type through successive generations of such asexual propagation.